


Experience Points

by RevisionaryHistory



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [6]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), Nathan Sykes - Fandom, The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys keep track of everything. EVERYTHING.  Nathan has just jumped ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience Points

~*~Nathan~*~

Friday afternoon and I’m sitting on a plane on my way to Atlanta. Just a short flight from New York where the others will be going back home. Me, I’d rather have a weekend with Kristin. The sex is hot and I’m an adolescent male. Enough said about that choice.

We were barely inside her flat before the ripping off of clothes happened. I swear it was like we were both starving to death. We stayed in bed until it was a race with time to get ready and be out to dinner with her friends. That was fun up until the point someone suggested we hit a club. So there I sat at nineteen with my older lover and her friends gutted with the fact that I can not hit a club. London, yes. Atlanta, no.

Kristin is sympathetic to my dilemma. Our dilemma really and takes my hand. “Who do we know working a door tonight?”

A few ideas were thrown out and a few texts sent before Alicia smiled, “Rob. Rob is working side door at Cosmo Lava.”

All of us piled into a cab, I’m given Stephen’s ID, which looks nothing like me and makes me twenty two. There is a short line outside the club and I shook my head as I leanef into Kristin’s ear, “This will never work.”

She winked, “Sure it will. Trust me. When we get to the door just have the ID in your hand. I’ll take care of the rest.”

I sighed, “Ok, I trust you.” 

Sure to be embarrassing moment approaching at the speed of light. We stepped up onto the final step, I had the fake in my hand, and BOOM Kristin kissed me so hard I almost fell down. I felt the ID leave my hand and then it being pressed back into. “Jesus, Kristin let the man breathe.” Then a hand pushed us in the door. Inside. 

“No fucking way did that just work.”

Kristin laughed and hooked her arm with mine, “Told you to trust me. Just don’t get brave and actually try to buy.”

“No drinking?” Gutted again.

Stephen took his ID and headed into the back of the room, “No, you can drink, just don’t try to buy. We’ll buy.”

We headed up a set of stairs to another room with equally loud music. We found a table in the corner and I set with my back to the room. Kristin sat beside me. I pulled her close for a kiss that was weak in comparison, “Do you have a habit of sneaking underage boys into bars?” 

“No, you’re the first.”

Hours and beers later I was drunk enough to answer questions about the sex life of a popstar. Don’t ask me how that happened. “Well, no, quantity isn’t really a concern, but quality can be a bit lacking. Tends to be a bit vanilla.”

Stephen laughed, “You’re not taking home the right ones then. I had a friend in a band who said he got promised all sorts of things. All sorts of anything he ever dreamed of.”

“Oh, I’m sure. Max is our man whore and he gets promised all sorts of things that most of our fans are too young to deliver. Takes a lot to give him a night he’ll never forget.” I snickered, “The promises don’t match the activity.”

Kristin cocked her head and looked at me, “Do you know everything each other has done?”

“Pretty much. A lot of time together. It all comes out eventually. Really, a one night stand isn’t the best for experimenting. Not for me anyway. Comes down to trust. Gotta trust that she’s not going to label you a sexual deviant on twitter or turn the night into fanfiction.” I shrugged, “So, vanilla it is.”

The next day was to be lazy. We got up late and had breakfast before I hit the shower. A few minutes in and I wasn’t alone anymore. She got in under the showerhead and pressed herself to my back, “Trust me?”

I looked over my shoulder at her, “I said I did last night.”

“Different. Trust me with your body?”

Suddenly I can not breathe. “What you going to do with me?”

“Nothing you won’t enjoy if you let yourself.” She said that in that sexy whispering voice she has while kissing along my shoulder and running her hands over my chest. She laid licking kisses along my spine and I realized that I would let her do anything. 

She kissed lower down my spine and I felt my legs shaking. I leaned onto the wall of the shower. She was on her knees, her hands moving up from the back of my knees to my ass, “Don’t think, Nathan, just feel.”

I spread my legs, knowing she was going under to suck me, but she didn’t. Instead her hands stayed on my ass. I was so turned on and so far gone that it wasn’t until the first touch of her tongue, where no one had ever touched, that I realized what was going on. My first reaction was “surely not” and then an almost panicked “no”, but fuck it felt so good. Sensation pooled low in my body and I wantonly arched my back, begging her not to stop. My cock throbbed and she’d not laid a finger on it. 

Suddenly she was gone and I was a mess. My head was foggy and I was not sure my legs weren't going to give out. She wrapped us in a towel and kissed my neck and chest until she’d managed to dry off the most of us. Then she led me to bed. 

Again she’s kissing my neck. Only this time she’s telling me exactly what my body does for her, what she likes. The way my arms hold me over her, the way my hands caress her, fingers play her, lips kiss her. She spends a long time on my chest and stomach. Again telling me how she loves to touch me to see me respond. 

I believe every word because she’s telling the truth. The way she touches is worship. That attention can’t be faked. She loves touching me, tasting me, what she does to me.

I feel her hand on my cock before I smell the cherry lube. If she’s made me slick I’m not getting her mouth. Oh god. Her tongue is on my balls, teasing along the seam. I was squirming before she took one in her mouth. Warm, wet tongue moving over one then the other. I’m bit my lip, my hand on my chest.

I know there’s a single freckle on the bottom of my right butt cheek because she told me right before she bit it. 

I heard my own plaintive voice, “Kristin, please.”

She asks, “What do you want, Nathan?”

I don’t know. I’m nothing more or less than a ball of want. Too overloaded by sensation and words to say more than “Please.”

“I’ll take care of you.” She saif this as she pushed my leg out of her way.

Part of me thought to be self conscious by all that’s bared, but I do trust her to take care of me. There’s no thought or panic this time as her tongue touches me. I shivered into the sensation and fisted the sheets. I thanked god that her hand was off my cock because I would never last. 

I couldn't separate movement from sensation. I didn't know exactly what she was doing just that I want her to never stop. I went from frenzied need to slowly squirming. I wanted to beg again, but realized I still didn't know what for, and gave up. She’d give me what I need.

It’s like she knew I’d given up. Her hand wrapped around my cock again, moving with purpose. Not to arouse, but to make me come. Her hand served to diffuse the sensations and it was the circular twirls of her tongue against my opening that had my body screaming and begging. I was dizzy again. Arms and legs devoid of all feeling.

Everything. Everything was where she touched me.

When her beautiful mouth moved to my cock and I still felt touch below I knew what was coming. I curled into the slow push of her finger inside me. She was so gentle with me, moving so gently inside me. I canted my head back and pulled at the sheets, feeling them pop from the mattress, “Oh fuck, Kristin.”

“Are you ready to come, Nathan?”

I met her eyes, my mouth open, trying to breathe, “Yes.”

I squeezed my eyes shut as she sucked my cock deep in her throat. She touched a place inside of me that at first I didn’t like. A second later that foreign feeling changed and sent a shock through me. Another touch and my back bowed, pulling me off the bed. The next had me screaming and my cock exploding. I came and came and came.

Just when I thought I would lose my mind or pass out my orgasm ended. It came from all over and left me whimpering when her finger left from inside me and my cock left her mouth. When she was beside me I curled against her, feeling her arms around my completely lifeless body. It took all the strength I had to look up and open my eyes. She smiled and kissed my lips, “How ya doing?”

I don’t know how, but I laughed. “Thank you seems inadequate and wrong. I’ve never came so hard or long in my life.”

“But you will again. If you want too.”

“Yes, please.” I laid my head back on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

When I woke up she was asleep in my arms. My mind was bombarded with several thoughts at once. This woman is incredible. She can do whatever she wants to me. Her “power” is a little frightening. I understand what Tom meant when he said she is what every nineteen year old boy needs. Then it occurred to me I’d just jumped ahead in experience points.


End file.
